


Not Interested

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, creepy dude who doesn't understand the word 'no'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader is just trying to enjoy a night out with her friends. She may also be trying to get the attention of Rob, who happens to be painfully shy around Reader. When Reader finds herself in a scary situation with a stranger at the bar, Rob’s usual awkwardness is pushed aside when he feels the need to protect Reader.





	Not Interested

Your entire purpose of being out tonight was to catch Rob’s attention. You had put on your best red dress, after the other ladies insisted that he wouldn’t be able to resist you if you were wearing it. It hugged every curve and showed off just enough cleavage and you only hoped that it would do the trick. You had spent quite some time pining over the man, and just when you thought he might be interested as well, you managed to scare him off. He usually turned into a stuttering mess around you, and you weren’t sure if it was because he actually liked you or he was just not interested. You figured that if this didn’t work, nothing ever would.

Your intention was to catch his eye for good tonight. You could easily play the flirt and try to be seductive. Everyone else around you constantly told you that Rob was definitely interested, but even you were having your doubts. You did, however, know that his weakness was red. If he could see you in this dress tonight and still not make a move, then you would give up completely.

When he walked into the bar with the other guys, you didn’t expect to be caught off guard by how amazing he looked. Yes, he always looked hot… he was constantly adorable and sometimes it frustrated you with how great he looked even in a t-shirt and jeans. Tonight though, you had to wonder if he was purposely trying to get you to stare.

You watched him from your spot at the bar as he and the guys sat at a table nearby. He was wearing a pair of jeans and boots, a white button up, and that damn leather jacket that drove you crazy when you saw him in it. His usual curls were tamed back and he kept a serious look on his face. Your breath hitched as you realized you were intrigued by this look. Now, you wanted him even more.

Before you could even consider making a move for him, even though you desperately wanted to, you were interrupted from your thoughts by a man who had been eyeing you since the moment you walked into the place. You had been uneasy by his stares since you got here, and now that he was suddenly standing in front of you, the creep factor had only risen.

“What’s a beautiful girl like you doing alone in a place like this?” The man asked. You immediately frowned, realizing that the man was way too close for comfort and even creepier than you originally thought.

“I’m not alone,” you replied. You glanced around, wondering where the other ladies had wandered off to. Of course this man had waited until you were standing there alone to approach you. It was certainly how men like this worked.

“Let me buy you a drink,” he demanded; his eyes looking you up and down which only made you feel increasingly uncomfortable.

“No,” you said simply. You moved to get away from him and he stepped in front of you, stopping you in your tracks.

“Let’s dance,” he grinned. He reached out to touch your arm and you shrugged him off.

“Not interested,” you said as he continued to move in closer.

“Not even a little bit?” He replied. He reached over to you again, this time grasping onto your wrist.

“Not at all,” you insisted. You turned from him, trying to pull out of his grasp, knowing that you needed to get away as the man was now becoming a bit aggressive. It wasn’t unusual to be hit on by random dudes at a bar. You had become used to dealing with it. However, you had also gotten used to most of them backing off when you made it perfectly clear that they needed to back off. This guy though, he wasn’t listening, and you felt as if you needed to get away from him immediately. He didn’t seem to be giving up, and you weren’t sure if you could make him understand that you were serious.

“A girl doesn’t dress like that if she’s not interested in getting some action,” he insisted.

You felt yourself shudder as he said it, wishing that one of your friends was nearby in case you had to physically stop the guy from bothering you. You had worn the damn dress for one man in particular and it was currently not going in your favor.

You opened your mouth to speak up again, and stopped short when you noticed that Rob had approached the two of you, carrying two drinks. He stood behind the man, looking pretty pissed off as he spoke up.

“Hey, she said she’s not interested.” You almost didn’t recognize Rob’s voice. He sounded just as angry as he looked; eyes narrowed as the man turned to face him. Rob glanced down at the man’s hand that was still gripped on your wrist. “Let her go.”

“Who are you?” The man chuckled. “Her dad?”

“He’s my date,” you said suddenly, hoping that it would help. He let go of you and you made a move toward Rob, grateful that he was there. Rob handed you one of the drinks and you realized that he was purposely making it look like the two of you were together. You tried to get your heart-rate to slow down, just now realizing how nervous the man had made you.

“She’s with me,” Rob reiterated as he cocked an eyebrow at the man. You mostly kept your eyes on Rob, noticing how attractive he was when he played dominant. It was a side you had never seen from him before.

Rob waited, almost daring the man to try again.

The man chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. “Hey man, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Maybe you should consider backing off when a woman tells you ‘no’, rather than just when she tells you that she’s already with someone.”

The man looked at you briefly before hanging his head in what appeared to be shame. He mumbled another ‘I’m sorry’ before taking off in the other direction.

“Thanks Rob,” you said when the coast was clear. “The guy would not give up.”

“No problem,” he replied. Almost instantly, his angry expression had faded and he looked at you as if he were assessing the damage. “I just saw that you looked uneasy and he wouldn’t leave you alone. I’m sure you had it under control, but it pissed me off to see him grab you like that. I hope I didn’t cross a line.”

“Not at all,” you laughed, “If there’s one thing I’ve learned about guys like that; they don’t take ‘no’ for an answer, but they usually back right off if they think a woman is claimed already.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t kick my ass,” he said as he took a deep breath, “he was a big dude.”

You chuckled at him, “like I said, as long as they think a woman is taken, it’s usually not an issue.”

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that.”

“Me too,” you replied.

“I’m just glad you’re okay. If you ever need a fake date again, just let me know.” Rob had turned back to his usual shy self in an instant. He stared down at his shoes, running a hand against the back of his neck as he stood there awkwardly. You saw a slight blush form on his cheeks and you couldn’t help but smile.

You found it intriguing how this adorable man that you had a massive crush on had gone from his usual sweet self to someone who was so assertive when he saw that someone he knew was in trouble. You placed your drink onto the bar and reached up, resting your hands against Rob’s chest before gripping onto his jacket. He glanced up at you, blushing even harder.

“You’re a good man, Benedict,” you said with a soft smile.

“Hey, I care about you. There’s no way I could sit back and let someone treat you like that.”

“You know,” you said playfully as you made eye contact with him, “maybe all of that could be avoided completely if you were my real date.”

He audibly gulped as you pulled him in a bit closer to you.

“R-really?” He stuttered. You noticed that he suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands. He reached up to touch your waist before changing his mind and letting his hands fall to his side.

“Come on, you know I wore this dress for you, right?” You flirted. “I’m definitely interested.”

“I didn’t want to assume…”

“Well, I did,” you insisted. You gave him a playful smile and he grinned back at you.

“I kind of… wore this to impress you,” he admitted.

“I like it. It’s a very sexy look. Although, you look good all the time.”

Rob laughed, averting his eyes in embarrassment as you flirted. Now, you only hoped that you weren’t the one crossing a line.

“May I buy you a drink?” He asked finally. His blue eyes met yours again you felt your breath catch.

“I would love that,” you said with a smile. You relaxed when you realized that your flirtations were definitely accepted by him. He held his hand out to you and you took a hold of it, the two of you turning toward the bar together.


End file.
